Don't Make Me Hurt You
by JiiKa
Summary: I'm starting in a new school. But only because I got expelled from the other ones. Aw, I was only having a little fun with that fire hose! Hey hey, met some hot guys...gonna kick their asses, Sakura Haruno style! Rated M for language...teehee XD


**Disclaimer: I not own Naruto.**

**Don't Make Me Hurt You**

**Chapter 1 - Shithole Palace**

Ok. Just to get all the introduction shit cleaned up, I'll tell you one most important fact about myself. I have a swearing problem.

Ah no, not the 'wasup stupid little girl'. More like 'watchu lookin' at mofo!?' like, every five seconds. I got suspended about six, maybe seven times at my old school.

Yup. I said _old_ school. If you don't have a fucking brain, it means I got expelled from that school, and are now in this school.

Konoha High.

Shithole palace.

Yeah I'm talking to you girlfriend!

So basically thats me. Save the pink hair, green eyes and kickass attitude. Simply awesome, Sakura Haruno.

I like my name. Don't you? Sakura Haruno. Sakura. Cherry Blossom. Cherry sweets. Strawberry delight. Sakura. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...

"Sakura!"

I turned my head in the direction of the tomboy-ish voice. Ah yes, my dear friend Tenten. She's is, well, my partner in crime I guess. Oh man, she has the greatest hair! It's long and brown and silky and awesome. But she always ties it up in two buns on either side of her head. Tenten never lets it down for _anyone_. And I mean ANYONE. Not even me, or her parents. Strange ne? Anyway, she's my bestest-estest pal ever!

Right now, we were on our way to Konoha High (coughdumpstercough).

I watched as she ran up to me and started walking beside me.

"So, excited?" She asked, grinning. The idiot already fucking know's what I'm going to say.

"Oh yeah" I answered with _obviously_ no enthusiasm.

Tenten only laughs.

"Alrighty, I'll rephrase my question. Excited about any boys?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me suspiciously. I had the urge to cry out, 'Who are you and what have you done with my Tenten!?' but nay. I gave her a sideways glance instead.

She raised an eyebrow, just like you Tennie. Inquisitive bitch.

"Yo Strawberry! Caramel Buns!"

Tenten and I heard a soft voice behind us. Sure enough, there was the quiet, sweet little princess hurrying to catch up with us.

That's Hinata. Isn't she grand.

Hinata's not the um, most outgoing girl in the world. But she is the sweetest. Long silky deep blue locks and pearly lavender eyes make her the envy of all. That is besides me. I'm badass.

"Hi Hinata, not stuttering I see" smiled Tenten, couldn't be less blunt...I guess.

Hinata only blushed and mumbled back, "Was I really that bad?"

Tenten and I grinned at her, "Oh you were, princess!". That's our nickname for her. Princess. We all have nicknames.

I'm Strawberry Delight. Strawberry or Strawb's for short. I think you can guess why.

Tenten would be Caramel Buns. Or Chocolate Buns. Anything with buns of course. Again, you should be able to guess why.

Hinata smiled sheepishly at us as she caught up. We walked and talked peacefully on our way to Konoha High. You see, we're not _that_bad, save the swearing, pranks, fights, gangbashing and other shameful events. We really are just innocent young teens going about our business.

Oh please. There people out there that are worse, you know?

Unlikely.

I grinned at my thought, maybe Konoha could do with some excitement ne?

"Not thinking of trouble are we Sakura?" Hinata's voice broke my thoughts.

I flashed her a grin and she grinned right back. All three of us stood before Konoha High, grinning our heads off.

The fucking fun begins.

* * *

So first lesson was with Tenten. Geopgraphy. With a Kakashi-sensei.

Dude, what a retarded name.

I stepped through the door with Tenten at my heels and made a beeline towards the only two empty seats in the room. Besides the teachers chair. It seemed he was late. On the first day. What a douche, and did I forget to mention? He has a gay name too.

Tenten and I planted ourselves at the empty desks situated at the back of the classroom. We just happened to be sitting behind two boys with the strangest hair I have ever seen.

One guy had really long, and I mean _really _long brown hair. Not to mention it was incredibly straight and looked pretty silky too. I saw Tenten examining it with interest. As I said before, Tenten also has long brown hair.

I thought I detected a hint of envy in her chestnut eyes. I smirked, Tenten usually didn't care for her appearance. Which meant that this guy's hair must be outstanding to catch her attention.

I turned to the guy sitting directly in front of me. He had raven hair that stuck out in random places.

Sort of like a Duck's butt. He didn't seem that talkative either. Except for some small mutters directed at the silky-locks beside him, that I couldn't hear.

But woah man, his hair was like...'dude, either you just got laid, or were just in an accident involving dynamite'.

I decided to make contact.

Smirking inwardly, I brought my hand to his ear and snapped my fingers loudly. He flinched slightly but quickly composed himself and turned to me with an angry expression. Clearly not the talkative type. Haha, too bad buddy.

He was still glaring at me. So I stared back at him. That's fair, right?

Duck-butt hair had really pale skin. Though it did sort of glow in the sunlight. How strange, his eyes looked completely black. Like onyx pools drowing out all the light and emotion that ever lived there.

Well, to put all his features simply, and to give all those bitches out there a good drowning in their own drool;

He was hot.

That's right, I, Sakura Haruno said this Duck-butt boy was hawt. And that means hot.

Though, with the glare he was giving me, the 'hot' side was slightly tipping to the 'bastard' side. Don't understand me? Tough luck.

"Is Konoha High a shithole?" I asked innocnetly,

No answer.

Yup, definitely an asshole. I raised an eyebrow, then concluded to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. That is, if I could, seeing as his hair is so inconspicuous and it's right in my eye line. I felt the sudden urge to shove it out of my sight but vowed to keep my calm during our first day.

Suddenly there was a loud clanging sound near the door and a tall blonde sort of half-fell half-flew into the room.

"...and make sure I don't catch you again" came a calm collected voice from outside the room.

I stared at the blonde now lying on the floor at the front of the classroom. He had crazy blonde spikes stcking out everywhere, worse than chicken-ass boy.  
The strange thing was, that instead of clambering up from the ground and swearing at the teacher who shouted at him preciously. He just leapt up and flashed a physically impossible large grin my way. My eye's widened slightly, he was grinning at _me. _

Sure, I wanted friends on my first day at a new school, but seriously, a crazy blonde grinning at you from across the room is just a little bit too...freakish. Man Konoha High IS a total nut institute.

Chicken-ass boy seemed to notice the blonde grinning at me and turned to look at me.

He gave me a 'what's so good about her?' look.

I glared.

Then shot him a 'what the fuck do you want, ass?' look straight back.

He smirked and I seriously considered punching his pretty boy face.

"Probably not the best idea Strawb's"

I glanced at Tenten who had whispered in my ear when she saw my probably killing-intent face. I nodded slightly and looked at the teacher that had just entered the room after the nutcase blonde had come flying in.

Oh my frickin' god. This whole school has retarded hair. The supposed Kakashi-sensei had a giant blob of spiky silver hair rooted to his skull. It looked just like someone had grabbed a vaccum cleaner and sucked it in one direction. And I thought my pink hair was different!?

What else have you got Konoha? Japan? Throw it at me and I'll bite it's mother fucking head off.

**Not much introductory stuff, like family and the guys names. Haha not just yet.**

**R&R please! Thanka! Jiika.**


End file.
